Master Chief Tsukasa
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Tsukasa wakes one morning completely changed. Watch, laughing at the adorable goings-on of the new Tsukasa, as she stumbles through her new life. Trying to keep her friends and maybe even find love. Rated T for minor language.
1. A New Me

**Hello. You can call me Morgan, LilDev, dyke, shorty or whatever you so desire. I've been meaning to try some authors note or whatever, you don't have to read if you don't want to but i'm puttin it down there anyway..**

**This is a story of Tsukasa. The little airhead we all know and love. Enjoy her antics... Enjoy them now... Seriously. Start enjoying them. Now.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Tsukasa heard the scream billowing from her older twin and jumped. Her body tingling profusely with fright. Apparently she had been so startled she managed to push herself to the floor, twisting in her soft plush blankets as her many stuffed animals tumbled with her. Slowly she groaned at the pain of falling on the hard wood, tears slowly edging out of her eyes.

She looked up to see her sisters face twisted in terrified confusion. Her eyes were wandering up and down Tsukasa's body. Tsukasa didn't understand it and called out to her sister. "W-what's wrong onee-chan?" She asked. Apparently the question had not fazed the now paralyzed older twin.

"O-o-onee-chan?" She asked, lifting herself off of the floor only to find she was standing over a foot taller than her older sister. In all her life she had dreamed of being taller than her twin, and now that it was happening she felt like she might wet her pants. With a terrified "eeep" she scurried to the bathroom, her hands flailing in terror like an inflatable tube man on steroids.

Finally she looked at herself in the mirror. She was still Tsukasa, with her cute little yellow ribbon and her soft lavender hair. But her body had changed. Her arms, once soft and plush were now adorned rock hard, slim muscles. Her stomach held brick strong flat abs, she felt them with her now calloused fingers, she could probably be punched in the stomach and not even feel it.

She screamed, her wails echoing throughout the house.

She heard footsteps trampling through the house in a quick heart pounding dash. Suddenly her mother Miki burst through the door. Worried by the scream. It took her a moment to figure out it was her daughter standing there in the bathroom. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!" She screamed. Mirroring the face Kagami had bore just moments before.

Tsukasa turned teary eyed at her mother, scared at her sudden transformation. The bulky girl ran towards her, looking to gain motherly comfort in her arms. However she had not taken into account the height difference. As she threw her muscular arms around her mother's waist she stood erect in the bathroom, unknowingly lifting her mother off the ground as she buried her face into her comforting bosom. Her mother squirmed in her grasp for a moment, alarmed at her daughters alteration from small and soft to braud and hard.

Miki tried her best to comfort her child in the case of her latest growth spurt, she wrapped her arms around her and patted her back. But found she could not whisper sweet caring words of comfort to her child as the large girl was squeezing her so hard she found she could hardly breath much less make a coherent sentence.

"HOLY SHIT!" Came a voice from down the hall. Both girls turned to see Tadao Hiiragi standing terrified down the hall. Toast fell from his mouth as he dropped the papers he was carrying. Tsukasa dropped her mother, now, with tears in her eyes she ran towards her father. No words could describe the fear Tadao Hiiragi felt as his youngest daughter thundered down the hall, charging at him blindly, and tackled him down on the ground.

After everyone in the house had learned of Tsukasa's new form... And Mr. Hiiragi's unconscious body had been dropped on the couch... They all sat in the living room, completely unsure of what to do. Tsukasa was still giving sniffle after sniffle as she tried to calm her timid soul.

Suddenly a thought came to her head. Looking down at her tight clothing she realised she had nothing to wear that would fit her. Her clothes were riding up high and they were tight on her ample body. But in order to find decent fitting clothes, she would have to go out and get them for the right size... As such, she started to cry again. Tears falling down her cheeks as she wailed.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, her voice carrying the concern for her sister. She lay her hand on Tsukasa's back and rubbed it, trying to calm her.

"I-i-i have no clothes." She sniffled as she cried. Kagami's head snapped up, as though she remembered something.

"I'll be right back." She hollered as she left. Only to reappear moments afterwards with what looked like an armor suit and a helmet. "This was in your room this morning when I came to wake you up." She explained as she handed the folded thing to Tsukasa. She felt drawn to it, like it meant something.

Quick as a flash she had left the table and was headed to the restroom.

"Does anyone else think that outfit looked a little like the one in halo?" Matsuri asked as she yawned, still tired from her interrupted nap.

Tsukasa had finally put on the outfit, with it on you couldn't even make out her feminine physique. She turned her body, left and right, admiring the rough edges of the full body suit. But it felt incomplete somehow. That was when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cute face seemed displaced on the masculine body.

With that she turned to the helmet, and grasped it in her hand. She watched herself dramatically, a stern expression on her face as she brought the helmet down slowly over her face. Soon enough she was engulfed within it, no one would be able to see her expression but all would assume it was a serious 'fuck you up' face that you just would. NOT. Want. To. Mess. With... Thusly... She posed.

It was probably the strangest sight anyone had ever gazed upon. The large figure in the tiny restroom, flexing and giggling with uttermost glee. "Grrrrrr." She growled as she flexed, loving her macho impersonation. She noticed then that her voice had become a few octaves lower. The helmet was providing some filter for her high and girlish voice, making it manly and deep.

She continued with the battle poses happily within her own little world. "TSUKASAAAAA!" Her mother called. Making the small behemoth jump. "Come on lets go get you some clothes that fit." She called after her. Tsukasa happily pranced her way down the stairs to follow her mother. She loved shopping.

Her and her mother were walking throughout the district. Nearly all eyes turned to the large soldier walking besides the sweet woman. She was intimidating to say the least. On the way they wound up passing a small pet shop, with a fluffy puppy on the sign and bunnies in the window, which of course, made Tsukasa stop and stare.

"Mom, hey mom. Can I go in there? Can I pleeeeaaaaaase?" She begged, lacing her fingers together as she bent her knees slightly and looked down at her mother. It was strange looking down at the person she was begging to, and the puppy dog look didn't work so well when you wore a mask.

However her plea had worked and her mother told her she could go while she herself shopped around. Tsukasa felt excitement flow through her as she skipped into the store. Making many of the people glance in horrified confusion at the macho man skipping his way into a cute little pet store.

"Hello." She spoke to the attendant, who turned and looked up horrified at the military like figure in front of him. Suddenly he seemed to shrink and tremble.

"...Y-y-y-yes-s-s?" He asked as he shook to a near vibrating level.

"Can I pet the rabbits?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion at his actions. It must be cold outside of the suit. He nodded his head vigorously, not willing to argue with the muscular beast.

Tsukasa found her way to the furry little cuties and opened the cage. She picked out a big ol fluffy white one and lifted it with both hands as she stared at it and smiled. Giggling she petted the bunny over and over, the tiny thing snuggling close in her rather large armored arms. This attracted the views of many others in the store, all watching as the giant man held the cute ball of fluff in his hands and giggled like a happy schoolgirl. All agreed, It was horrifying, if not utmost odd.

"This isn't the grocery store." Muttered a young looking pinkett wandering the aisles. It was one Yukari Takara, out shopping for the day. Her innocent childlike eyes wandered the space until they fell on the armored man playing softly and gently with the cute little bunny in his hands. Smiling, she walked over.

"Excuse me?" She asked softly, making Tsukasa jump as she set the bunny down in its cage and shut it. She turned to see Yukari, Miyuki's mother. She panicked, her body trembling ever so slightly at the fear of being seen like this. "Um, I couldn't help but see you over here, the sweet way you acted with the bunny and all, so I was wondering, whats your name?" She asked politely. Tsukasa thanked her lucky stars she wasn't recognised, but then, who would in this outfit.

Tsukasa searched her small airhead brain for some kind of word that felt like a name. Anything really, with time running out she spoke the first thing that came to mind that wasn't 'Tsukasa'. "M-m-my um John! Thats it! I uh- my my name is John? All my life people have called me John, cause, its like, my name." She fumbled, petrified as she spoke.

Yukari smiled up at her, apparently not noticing the strange behavior. She just nodded. The room was gazing in awe at the small woman that was apparently terrifying the behemoth before her. "Mmmhmmmm and exactly how old?" She asked, smiling a little wider.

"S-seventeen." She choked out.

Tsukasa jumped once more at the sound of Yukari's hands clapping together with glee. "Oh this IS perfect, just perfect." She announced. "You see, I have a daughter your age, she's in a high school around here you see. I couldn't help noticing how big yet gentle you are and I was wondering if maybe you could enroll in her school and be her bodyguard. I've been looking all over but none quite seemed to fit the bill." She explained.

She wanted her to be Miyuki's body guard? Why did Miyuki need a bodyguard? Are they the Japanese mob? How would this even work?

After not receiving an answer for quite some time Yukari decided to speak up. "O-of course I'll handle everything with the school. If you need me to i'll even give you room and board at my home. I'll compensate you beautifully, and I'll even pay to have you trained if you aren't." She said looking 'John' up and down. "I'll even have the school waive their usual dress code policy and make them let you keep your outfit!" She nearly screamed, her final plea.

Tsukasa looked down at Yukari's pleading eyes. Thinking it over as best she could. This way she could still hang out at school, and be close to Miyuki and Konata without them knowing about her change, plus she'd be paid for just hanging around with her friend. She'd even have a job before Onee-chan!

She stared at the pink haired woman and nodded. Her smile beaming beneath her helmet. She'd have to tell her mom and dad of course, but she knew they would support her, as they always had. Tsukasa would bring her things over tomorrow and get settled in the guest room on the bottom floor of the house. Yukari gave 'John' her address and proceeded to leave the store.

Tsukasa was getting a new lead on life, a whole different outlook on things. Maybe this change wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought as she scampered out of the establishment. Once again making people stare, most of which, thought they'd never see such a large man scamper.

* * *

**Authors note thingie:**

**Okay, not quite sure how to do this so I'll start by telling you that this was fun to write, really, it was. Tsukasa's airheaded clumsy mind in a Titan proportioned body. It was magnificent. I would like to thank CJ199715 for coming up with it and requesting it, cause there's honestly no way I could have on my own.**

**I've been working on being more descriptive and comparative in my writings. Tell me what you think. Now, if you'll excuse this lesbian I still have a big heap of requests I gotta get through. Don't worry about if you sent me one, i'll get them out there and I honestly appreciate them. Some of the ideas you guys come up with are out of this world awesome. So goodbye, enjoy your life, and remember all you need for success is diligence and passion. And when you have enough passion you grow the diligence. Peace out and whatnot. Hope you like it and if not give me some constructive criticism. But please don't flame.**


	2. Moving in

Tsukasa was packing her things for her new home at Miyuki's. She had the clothes her mother had bought in a messenger bag by the door, she was a tad disappointed to find she couldn't wear the cute little outfits she had acquired over the years. But looked to the bright side: at least she wouldn't have to bring all her clothes with her to Miyuki's.

Her favorite stuffed toy, Senior Yum Yum, was unable to fit in either of the two boxes she had packed, and so, unable to think of anything else, she placed him front and center atop his cardboard throne.

Sliding on her pretty pink messenger bag she lifted her boxes, one on each shoulder, and headed to the door. Her family was there, waiting to meet her, tears in their eyes as they gushed at her. "Don't forget to call us everyday." Her mother cried.

"We're so proud of you." Her father whimpered, holding back his manly tears to no avail.

"Way to go kiddo." Matsuri gushed, patting Tsukasa on the shoulder.

"Do your best and tell us all about it." Inori cheered her on.

Finally it was Kagami's turn, she looked up at her little sister, tears filling her eyes. "I-it's okay... W-we'll see eachother everyday at school right? I... It's not like I-I'd get lonely without you... Remember to do your homework... And... And..." She finished, tears threatening to overflow her eyes.

On the outside Tsukasa was seemingly calm, but on the inside she was crying tears of joy. Her family loved her so much. Dropping her luggage she gathered them all up and squeezed them as hard as she could as she wailed and babbled incoherently.

Now it was their turn to cry.

They could almost feel their bones crushing beneath the youngest Hiiragi as she expressed her appreciation the only way she knew how. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She shouted, squeezing them even harder.

"Ugh T-Tsukasa I-It's okay w-we love you too mph." Miki managed to squeak out.

"Y-your uhh... You're gonna miss your train!" Kagami squealed, thinking fast.

"Oh." Tsukasa said blankly, dropping her family, who gathered in a heap on the floor. Twitching and convulsing in agony. Picking up the hefty boxes Tsukasa walked out the door. "Okay..." Tadao spoke up, pain echoing in his hoarse voice. "Who needs a doctor?" He asked, using his arms to crawl towards the phone.

Riding through town with Senior Yum Yum on her lap Tsukasa drew a lot of attention. Most by frightened passerbys who scurried quickly away. Even forgoing their seat so she could have it. "Oh what luck." Tsukasa whispered as she found she had the entire bench to herself.

The train jostled to a go and passengers started sitting back down upon the bench. One man even got brave enough to sit right next to the colossal warrior. He was quivering slightly, but refused to show weakness.

Tsukasa could feel her eyes droop, she had woken up early to pack and to make sure she made it to the train. As a consequence she now felt her eyes grow heavy with each passing moment as she started to nod off, leaning to the side.

She however always managed to realise her mistake before completely falling over. Shaking her head and trying to revive her senses. But it was useless. The man beside her didn't have a chance. He didn't even have an opportunity to scream before the giant fell upon him, crushing him and pinning him to the seat.

He thrashed in fright as he immediately regretted ever taking a seat. His small limbs too weak for him to lift the sleeping soldier up off of him. Suddenly Tsukasa yanked back up, barely awake. He took the opportunity to fling himself to the floor and crawl away, looking allot to most people, like a cockroach.

Tsukasa had to try to stay awake, she had to make it to Yuki-chan's house. So she sat, head bobbing this way and that as the train jostled along the long road to Miyuki's home.

"Finally." Tsukasa thought, carrying her boxes down the road that led to Miyuki's. As she entered her pink haired friends yard she noticed a large white tail vanishing behind the house. She wondered for a moment whether or not Miyuki had said anything about caring for a dog. She shook her head, walking up the steps to the large house.

Laying one box on the ground she knocked thrice upon the wood. The sound of her coiled fist upon the door came out as thunderous booms and made the frame tremble under her might.

"Oh! Oh n-no wha- I I didn't mean to knock that hard- Oh what if they think i'm some sort of big ol bully?!" She wondered, turning left and right, fighting the urge to flee the scene. Slowly, it opened.

"IVE COME FOR MRS. TAKARA!" She blurted out, her face red beneath her mask as she held her eyes shut. Slowly she opened them. Revealing not a sweet pink haired woman but instead a young slender tomboy with short green hair. Her expression was deadpan other than her frightened blue eyes, which grew to the size of saucers as she stared at the enormous man before her.

Tsukasa had come to the wrong house.

Minami, shaking with fear, could not find brain power necessary to speak. So instead, she lifted her shaky hand and pointed nervously to the house behind him.

"O-o-oh s-sorry thank y-you." Tsukasa stuttered out, bowing down in shame. Forgetting Senior Yum Yum who laid perched atop the box she held on her shoulder. The toy was immediately flung off the box and landed in front of her feet. Senior Yum Yum however... did not stay there, faced down in the dirt. For just as quickly as he had fallen he was rescued... or not.

Cherry, with all her amazing athletic super speed, sluggishly picked Senior Yum Yum into her mouth, and trotted away. Leaving a very upset and confused Tsukasa behind. Needless to say it took a few moments before she could fully grasp the situation.

"N-no not... NOT SENIOR YUM YUM!" Tsukasa cried, much to Minami's dismay. Tsukasa threw her box into the air, her other stuffed animals cascading around Minami.

"Senior Yum Yum?" Minami asked quietly.

She watched in disturbed silence as the man chased after her dog... And failed at every turn. Tripping over the many holes Cherry had left in the yard. It was almost as if Cherry was purposely leading him to them.

She then realised the man in armor was chasing her dog.

The very big man, big enough to... per say... crush... a dog.

The very very clumsy man, clumsy enough to... per say... fall... on a dog.

Chasing her dog...

"Oh dear..." She whispered as she joined the chase for the toy. Fearing the man might turn her dog into a fluffy white pancake.

As if realising she was outnumbered Cherry dropped the newfound toy and skipped off, unphased, to elsewhere in the yard.

Tsukasa immediately dove for her toy, frightened Cherry might come back for it. She sat herself up in the grass and was disheartened to find a tear. Right between his little bunny ear and little bunny head. She started to sob.

Minami stood there behind the rather large man, she saw his shoulders shake as he sobbed and held his fluffy pink bunny in sorrow. She felt an odd connection, one you could only feel with someone as misunderstood as you were. The man was big, and frightening, but inside, he was a softie. She pitied him.

"Here.." She muttered, drawing his attention as she held out her hand. The man turned his head, she could hear sniffles coming from him as he lifted his large hand into her delicate one and got up.

Hand in hand she led him to the house and placed him in a chair, telling him to stay until she came back.

Tsukasa took the moment to stare down at her hurt toy. The poor thing never did anything to anyone. She felt her eyes tear up as she remembered all the good times she had playing tea party with him.

Minami returned, a needle and thread in her hands. Tsukasa looked up at her from her seated position and felt hope fill every fiber of her being. "Your gonna fix Senior Yum Yum's owie?" She asked, in her sweetest sing song voice, happy for the make shift surgeon.

Minami felt her eye twitch as she tried her best to pretend that sentence was not uttered by what seemed to be a grown man. She nodded, holding her hand out for the toy, which was eagerly placed in her hand. With precision and gentleness she threaded and weaved her way to fixing the toy.

After what seemed like forever to Tsukasa, it was done. Minami watched in complete and absolute horror as the man took it eagerly in both hands and brought it down to the front of his helmet. She could hear the sickening sweet "MWAH!" as the man pretended to kiss the 'owie' Minami had fixed.

Even worse, he then held Senior Yum Yum out to her, signifying that she too should 'kiss it better'. With a nervous heart she brought her lips quickly down upon the tiny rabbits head. Feeling her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. She could only thank god that Miyuki's mother, Yukari, was not here to see this.

"Phhhht." Came a noise from just around the corner. Minami looked in absolute horror as out from the corner of her eye she saw Mrs. Takara, as well as her mother, holding their sides as tears managed to escape from their eyes. She felt drops of sweat multiply on her head as shame seeped through her. That woman had been around to see absolutely every humiliating thing Minami had ever done. This was no different.

Seeing that they had been spotted Mrs. Takara revealed herself, still giggling from what she had seen. "I-it's good to see your getting along." She gigged out, trying with all her might to hold back her smile as Minami kept her terrified gaze forward, the sweat drops having begun breeding at an alarming rate.

"Oh yeah, she even fixed Senior Yum Yum!" Tsukasa squealed with absolute glee. Making Minami look as if she'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Oh I know I know~." The older woman cooed smugly. "Minami this is John, he's Miyuki's new bodyguard." She explained, drawing the stoic girls attention. "John this is Minami, a friend of our daughters." She finished, reminding Tsukasa this was supposed to be the first time they met.

"O-oh." Tsukasa gulped, standing up and bowing before the younger girl. "Nice to meet you." She spoke nervously.

Minami stood, repeating Tsukasa's actions. "Nice to meet you too, I do hope we get along."

* * *

**Hey there, Its me again. This chapter put me in an ultra good mood, and honestly, I hope it does the same to you. This time off from requests is doing me wonders. Don't worry tho, if you have ideas you really really like I would suggest writing them down until I start up again. Just please, one request at a time, otherwise I'll get over worked again lol.**

**Writing for other people really has improved my overall writing style. At least I think it has. But I digress, if any of you wanna talk or anything I'm open to PM. I don't bite trust me, I'm a friendly lesbian, bred and raised in captivity.**

**Do not worry, i'm still working on my "Yutaka the perv" "The Black Knight" And any and all requests that were sent before I started my break. I actually think I might start putting statuses on pending works and such up on my profile, so watch out for that and stuff.**

**Hope I didn't bore you with my rambling, I tend to do that allot.**

**Peace brothers and sisters of Yuri love.**


	3. Behind the mask

Facing the Takara residence Minami slipped in silently. Mrs. Takara had been very strict with her knocking, she just wasn't allowed to do it. Though it warmed Minami's heart to hear her claim her as family, it brought out the anxiety of going against the polite nature deeply imbedded within her very soul. She had made it routine to stop herself at the front stairs every time and remind herself not to knock.

She creaked open the door to see a hurried pink bundle of Miyuki tumbling around the apartment. Her hair was in a complete messy fray as she traveled, seemingly randomly, from one area to another. For a moment Minami debated merely slinking back out, coming again later perhaps, it just did not seem like a good time right now. But the option was quickly murdered, screaming in agony as it crumbled near instantly, as Miyuki set her panicked eyes upon her.

Oh the humanity...

"Oh oh oh It's simply terrible." Miyuki panicked, brushing her hair as quick as her clumsy hands could manage while talking at the same time. This apparently was a feat left only for the gods, as Miyuki, a mere moe mortal, was doing the exact opposite of fixing her hair. A curse Minami felt, would do no good when pointed out.

"Please Minami oh I hate to ask. But would you please wake John up? I'm late for my dentist appointment today and he's got training. I fear we may both wind up late if he doesn't move soon." She informed, her look pleading. With a slight nod of the head from her mint haired companion Miyuki was out the door.

Minami walked the hallway towards the guest bedroom. Passing the fancy paintings that hung nicely upon the beige walls, all perfectly aligned with one another. She stopped at the mahogany door, recalling perhaps, that a near stranger was in the room.

Her hand left its place inches from the doorknob, instead choosing a much safer path towards the door itself. There she knocked her knuckles softly against the door, being the quiet and timid girl she was it would be rather difficult to wake even the lightest of sleepers this way.

"John?" She whispered, knocking thrice more. She tried to do it harder than before, but was left disappointed. She tried mentally preparing herself. She couldn't over think it. She was just waking up John. Just John. A boy she had met the other day... Just the other day... A boy... "So much for not over thinking it." She sighed as she forced herself to just open the door.

The entire inside was pitch black. Minami could only stare at the doorway in horror as she gazed upon the boys room. Eye twitching at the diabetes inducing sweetness of the piles of stuffed animals. It was like Armageddon, sweet, fluffy, disastrous Armageddon.

Shaking the terror from her heart she snuck silently into the room. "John?" She whispered. Unfortunately the lump under the fluffy covers didn't budge. Instead it remained motionless, other than the soft, slow, constant rise and fall of his breathing. To Minami, who grew ever closer, it sounded like a tiny, sweet voice. Not the kind you got from a behemoth like John.

Curious, she reached out. Taking his shoulder in his hand and shaking it ever so gently. This earned her a tired girlish groan.

Sitting up Tsukasa rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes "Five more minutes onee-chan." She whined. Though she knew her sister would not allow such a thing. She turned her tired eyes over to see that it was in fact not Kagami, her twin sister, but instead it was Minami Iwasaki, a younger girl from their school.

"Oh... Hi..." She whispered, her mind sluggishly moving along. Being the airhead she was it took her a few minutes to realize that perhaps she should be panicking.

Minami stared, dazed and confused at what she was seeing. This was not John, this was Tsukasa. The senior from Yutaka's cousin's class. No... It couldn't be, her arms were well toned, she filled up the entire bed, the Tsukasa Minami remembered was dainty, soft. She could only stand their and speculate as to what purpose this hybrid creature had been spawned. The mixture of power, cuteness and airhead was not one to be trifled with.

Their eyes met. Tsukasa now realizing the state she was in. Who she was supposed to be, and who was seeing her now. Holding up her hands to explain, she was frozen by the sudden movement of Minami. Who, not taking her eyes off her, was slowly backing away towards the door. In mere seconds she was out, door shut behind her.

Tsukasa sat in a state of confusion, when all of a sudden there was a silent almost inaudible knock at the door.

"John?" Minami asked, hoping this was some sort of magic trick, and thusly, once she opened the door again everything would be normal again.

The two sat in the middle of the room. Both with heads downward in embarrassment. Minami, for what she had seen, and Tsukasa, for what Minami had seen. Tsukasa had just finished explaining her predicament to her new found friend and now Minami understood, the stuffed animals and girlie nature was just Tsukasa. Only her exterior had changed.

"Please don't tell." Tsukasa pleaded, her eyes downcast in a sad, kicked puppy like manner. Minami could feel a pang of sadness at the display, for a giant, the girl was cute. With a small little nod Minami agreed to keep her secret.

Faster than the speed of light Minami was lifted from the ground, her feet dangling in the air as Tsukasa had pulled her into a bone crushing hug. It had been a long time since Minami had been given such a giant bear like hug, even longer since she'd been lifted from the ground by someone bigger than her.

It started out pretty nice, a little tight, but nice.

Until she squeezed harder and she felt her ribs snap like twigs. Now, struggling like a worm in the giants grasp her mind raced as she searched for a way out. "Uh um n- AH you're gonna be late for your first day of training!" She shouted uncharacteristically. But she couldn't help it, if she didn't act fast she might have suffocated.

Immediately she was dropped, forgotten like a child's plaything as Tsukasa ran for her uniform, snatched it, and bolted for the bathroom. "Oh no I'd better go!" She realized, slamming the door behind her so she could change.

Minami, body sprawled out on the floor, attempted to crawl away. She had to get out.

Or face another Tsukasa hug.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Originally It was longer. But I cut out the end and decided to turn it into the beginning of the next chapter, it just seemed to work better that way, at least to me it did.**

**School lately is really kicking my ass, it really takes time from writing, plus i have to make times for friends, my girl, and the clubs I'm in as well as the bit of volunteer work I do for the community center I go to. But my creative writing class is really helping me improve my writing. Or at least, I think it is. Anywho, I'm pretty sure the next thing I'm working on will be the third chapter of Too Antique for Love.  
**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
